Changes of the Heart
by OverActiveLittlePixie
Summary: Afer Edward left, Bella goes to the volturi. 100 years later, the cullens are invited to the coronation of Princess Isabella. What happens when they find out it's Bella and she's dating Felix? What extents will Edward go through to get her back?
1. Chapter 1: Don't mess with me

Ok, so this is my second fan fiction. Hope you enjoy, and be sure to R&R.

Summary: After Edward leaves Bella, she becomes furious. If he didn't love her, why did he have to play with her heart? She remembers about the volturi and goes to them in hopes of getting her revenge. Aro takes an immediate liking to her and makes her princess. 100 years later, the Cullen's are invited to the coronation party of Princess Isabella, dark huntress of the night. What will they do when they find out her real identity? And most importantly, will she forgive them?

Chapter 1: Don't mess with me

"You don't want me?" I asked the beautiful god in front of me with the tears about to come out.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I found my real true love. You were merely a distraction. I was bored of being alone. But now I don't need your services any longer." He said with a smile on his face with a look of pity and disgust included.

I looked at him as he said "Try not to trip and kill yourself" And with a kiss on my forehead he was gone.

As soon as he left, I was preparing for the sadness to come, but it never did. Instead, came a feeling of anger and the need for revenge.

He made me sound like a fucking prostitute!

Well you know what Edward Cullen, I'll show you who's weak.

I ran all the way back to my house, and wrote Charlie a note.

_Dear dad,_

_ I decided to go to Italy to study. I couldn't tell you face to face since I'm not good with emotions. I'll be sure to call and don't miss me too much. I love you so much and I think I need a break from Forks, since Edward left me today. I really will miss you and I'll call you once I get there. Me and my friend from Phoenix, Jane rented an apartment so I'll call you once I get there. Love you Dad._

_Sincerely,_

_Bella_

I looked at the letter I wrote and grew sad, because I really would miss my dad. But I was hoping to save him from the pain of losing me by pretending to study in Italy, when in fact, I was going there not sure if I would make it our alive.

After all, I was walking into the palace of human-drinking vampires. And with my own choice.

That was an invitation for disaster.

I swallowed down my nerves and went upstairs to pack.

I packed a few clothes, and my wallet and phone. I grabbed a pack of gum and my IPod.

Then, I got into my antique truck and drove to the Seattle International Airport.

After the flight:

The flight was okay. I ate a little and slept. I saw a movie but was barely paying attention to it. I think it was called Taken.

Right now, I was in Florence, Italy looking for a car to hotwire.

I was happy I listened to Jacob when he showed me how.

I saw a sleek, gold and black Ferrari and immediately fell in love with it.

If Aro accepted me, I was so going to get one.

I immediately set to work and drove at a frightening speed of 134 mph, something I would never have done before.

Edward Cullen, how do you like me now.

I sped past the beautiful greenery and flowers, in a hurry to reach Volterra. I wasn't sure how it would turn out. They could kill me in a second.

After all they made the rules. If a human knew too much about vampires, they would have to kill him/her. No exceptions.

I learnt a lot of this from Carlisle. After all, there was one part of his life that was spent with the volturi. He would know a lot about them.

I knew that if they did turn me into a vampire, I was going to follow the Cullen's diet. There was no way, even for revenge, I was going to end a innocent person's life.

I soon arrived and saw two hooded figures, in the shadows.

One look at there eyes and I knew, they were vampires.

Volturi Vampires.

I took a deep breathe and followed them as they disappeared in the shadows.

As soon as we were in what looked like, the check in room at a doctor's office, one of them turned around.

"What do you want?"He asked

I took a deep breath. It was no or never. "I'm here to see Aro" I said.

To say they were shocked was an understatement.

"How do you know about him" The other one snapped.

I grew angry. "That's none of your concern now is it?" I snapped back.

He looked taken aback by my bravery. Bitch.

"Follow us" The other one started. "My name is Demetri and the one next to me is Felix." He finished

So the one that snapped at me was Felix, huh? Nice name, though still a bitch.

They opened the two big doors and I found myself in a big grand, ball room type place.

There in the middle section, were 3 thrones with the leaders I suppose.

I recognized them as Aro, Caius, and Marcus, from when Edward, I said his name venomously, showed me the painting of the volturi leaders at my 18nth birthday party.

I saw the one in the middle, Aro, look at me curiously and then Demetri offered his hand and Aro touched it. He closed his eyes and a few minutes later reopened them. "Interesting, a human who knows of our kind and chooses to come to us" He said.

I think I know his gift.

"Come here child; give me your hand, my power is to know all the person's though with physical contact." He explained

I took a deep breath and decided to listen to his orders.

Aro Volturi wasn't to be messes with.

He took my hand and I got to feel his papery skin.

It felt weird but somehow strong.

He cocked his head to the side. "Interesting, seems like my power doesn't work with her" He said then he had a thoughtful expression.

"Jane" He said

"Yes master" answered a beautiful girl with the features of a Botticelli angle.

"Let's see if your power has any effect on her" Aro demanded her

I grew scared. Alice told me about the Volturi guard and there powers and if I recall correctly, Jane's power was to inflict pain on any one and render them helpless.

I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but I didn't feel it.

I opened my eyes a few minutes later and saw that Jane was looking at me with a frustrated expression.

Oh My God, does that mean….

My thoughts were cut off with Aro laughing

"Marvelous, a shield and not even a vampire" Aro looked bemused. Jane just glared at me

Caius, the scowling one, turned his head and answered Aro, "You know the rules, she knows too much, I say we dispose of her before she can expose us" He said

I froze with fear. But luckily, Aro didn't agree with him.

"No, I think we should change her, she could become part of our guard, I mean think about it, a shield, she could protect us during battles. Think of the possibilities." Aro exclaimed.

And that was it; I was supposed to be changed, after all no one can go against Aro.

* * *

Please tell me how it was, and if I should continue. This is my second fan fiction so go easy. R&R

Xoxo

jade


	2. Chapter 2: Broken no more

Two chapter's in a day! So here is chapter 2, hope you like it! And you will notice in this chapter about her strong dislike for the Cullen's. I like the Cullen's also but I like my stories to be different. So not all my stories will be Edward and Bella even though I like them together. And another thing, Didyme will be a big part of this story, even though she's dead. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2: Broken no more

100 years later

So life with the Volturi is nothing like I imagined. I've known them to be cold hearted and mean but there anything but.

They have been so nice to me, and I've grown a special bond with Aro, Marcus and Caius.

I was really good friends with Jane and Heidi. Heidi was like Rosalie except more pretty and nicer. Rosalie was just a bitch and nothing more.

Jane was nice once you got to know her. When I first joined the Volturi, she held a grudge against me since her power wouldn't work on me. But she soon looked past that and we became best friends.

She was like Alice, only she never forced me to do things I didn't want to do and she didn't tell me she would be my best friend forever and then leave me just like that.

I was also good friends with Alec; he reminded me of Jasper, since he was quiet and had a soothing aura around him.

But he wasn't quite around me, like Jane, he was really fun to hang out with him once you got to know him.

Demetri reminded me of Emmett, he cracked jokes all the time and made people laugh. He was silly, but he was smart. He was like an older brother.

I was also good friends with the Volturi wives. Sulpicia was like a mother and Athenodora was like my aunty.

I always wondered how it would be like, if Aunty Didyme was still alive.

Even though know one mentioned her, I knew how the wives felt depressed about the loss. They loved her like a sister.

I would have loved to meet her.

At first, when I first joined the Volturi, I was just part of the guard.

But Aro grew to love me like a daughter, and thus I was now the princess.

I had three powers. I could control the elements, like Benjamin in the Egyptian coven. I was a shield, and I could see a person's past.

That was how I learned of what Aro did. Something he hid from Marcus.

Aro killed Didyme. His own sister. I knew how deeply he regretted it, and at that time, he was in the beginning of his rule. All he wanted was power and therefore he killed his own blood sister.

You see the story of Marcus and Didyme is a tragic story.

It all started when Aro was changed. He had a sister in his human life. Her name was Didyme. He loved her dearly and came back to his human home at night to check on her. But she awoke and begged him to change her. He did. She later met Marcus and they fell in love. At that time Aro was foolish and only cared for power. So when he heard how Marcus and Didyme were leaving, he knew he couldn't lose them and Marcus's power was more important to him than Didyme's. So, he killed her. The whole Volturi know including Caius and the wives. But they all kept it from poor Marcus. They lead him to believe, that the Romanians killed her. And Aro had Chelsea make sure he didn't leave. Chelsea's power was to change a person's bond with someone. She could loosen it and make them drift apart, or she could make there bond so strong that they can't leave. That's what she did to Marcus.

But I knew Aro was deeply hurt by his actions and that was proved every time he looked at Marcus. That's why Aro hid his feelings with his lucky go happy demeanor. Sulpicia knew this also that's why we loved him. He wasn't the cruel monster people made him to be. Only Sulpicia loved him like a mate and I loved him like a father.

But, I still wish to meet Didyme.

Tonight, there was going to be a ball for my coronation. And since Marcus loved me like a daughter, he gave me one thing precious.

Didyme's favorite gown. It was ankle length and made of silk. It was deep blue and had thin black flower designs over it, covered with black net. In other words it was absolutely perfect and brought me closer to my late Aunt.

I was in my room getting ready for the ball. Heidi already fixed my hair and Jane worked on my make up. Heidi gave me an elegant French braid and Jane gave me a smoky eye and added red lipstick, which she glossed with clear lip gloss.

It was simple yet elegant. I put on the dress and the pair of 3 inch Jimmy Choo black pumps.

Alice would be proud, but I really didn't care what she thought.

I took a deep breath as my aunt and mom came in. They gasped and gave me a quick hug, as to not mess up my hair or ruin my dress.

"Oh honey you look beautiful just like Didyme. I remember her wearing that dress, when-" My mom started but stopped abruptly.

She sighed and gave me a small smile.

Athenodora gave me a small smile and gave me another hug. But this time she whispered in my ear. "Go show him what he lost."

Then she pulled away with a small smile. I didn't need to be a genius to know who she meant. Edward Cullen.

I smirked. Showing them that was exactly what I planned to do. They smiled widely and with a quick goodbye, glided out the door.

I was going to make Edward jealous. I knew he had a mate now named Erin, but he didn't know I was alive and had my own mate.

Felix.

Felix and I loved each other and ever since dad found out, he made Felix, prince.

I would never leave Felix for Eddie boy. I was just going to help him win a visit from the little green monster.

Edward Cullen was part of my past, and that is all he'll ever be.

The shy, clumsy, idiotic Bella he knew was dead. In her place was the new, confident Bella.

Edward Cullen you better watch your back because here I come.

* * *

I was barely paying attention to dad as he greeted the guests and prepared to announce my arrival. As well as Felix.

Felix gave my hand a quick squeeze and I pecked him on the lip.

Nothing more since Jane growled, I knew her enough to know she was worried that Felix would cause me to ruin my make up and I didn't need to be a mind reader to know she was contemplating kicking Felix out into the air of the ball room for ruining my make up when the guests haven't even seen me.

And knowing Jane that wasn't a threat it was a promise.

Felix gave me a goofy grin and took one look at Jane and Heidi's expression and turned facing the door.

The door lead to the stage where Aro was currently standing and when he announced us, two guards would open the door and Felix and I would walk out.

Next to the door, a few feet away at the end of the stage was another door which was open.

Jane and the other's were there and we could see them and they could see us, but the guest's couldn't.

Then I heard Aro say " And now I would like to welcome, my daughter, Princess Isabella Marie Volturi and Prince Felix Anthony Volturi, her mate." Knowing that was our cue, Felix gave my hand a squeeze and we stepped out into the guest's view.

They stared at us with awe, because according to the guard we were way hotter than any ordinary vampire couple.

I didn't believe it but judging from the guest's expressions, it was true.

I searched the crowd and I finally found what I was looking for. The Cullen's and there gob smacked expressions.

I saw Edward there holding a vampires hand. I was way prettier than her.

His eyes held lust and longing. The woman, Erin, next to him noticed because she glared at me.

The nerve of that bitch. She wasn't princess I was.

I glared back and she looked away from the intensity of it.

The guard saw and so did my uncles, aunt and parents because they all snickered.

Erin looked embarrassed.

Felix gave me a quick kiss and glared at Edward when he growled.

Jane didn't look mad any more at that since, it got Edward mad.

A few minutes later the attention was off Felix and me and the Cullen's took that opportunity to greet us.

Alice came running at me "Oh My God Bella! I missed you so much! I can't wait to go shopping, you have to move in with us!!!" She exclaimed.

I pushed her off me and Jane, Felix, Heidi, Demetri, Alec, Afton and Santiago came running and hissed at the Cullen's. They looked taken aback.

"Don't touch the princess like that" Jane hissed

" Your not best friends last time I checked and who are you telling her to move in with you, after you left her 100 years ago. Now that she's a vampire, you expect her to forgive you all!? You are such motherfucking assholes." Demetri hissed.

" Don't expect to steal away our sister!" Alec and Heidi claimed.

"Are you okay honey" Felix asked me and gave me a long, passionate kiss.

It was broken off with Edward's growl.

"What are you doing, kissing my girlfriend" He asked with a low hiss.

I stared bewildered. But Felix answered before me.

"What do you mean girlfriend? Last time I checked, you broke up with her. And for your information, she's my wife" He hissed.

Edward glared." I left, I never broke up with her, and therefore, she's still mine. Right Love?" He asked me.

The nerve of that asshole!

"Excuse me!? If we were still together, I would have come to look for you 100 years ago! We broke up and you left. You have no right to come here and insult my husband like that, you fucking asshole?!" I shouted.

Luckily, the guests were unaware of our fight.

" Bella, love you were human then. But now you're a vampire, we can be together, let's leave these assholes, come on" He grabbed my hand and I slapped his face.

The sound echoed through the hall and the music stopped.

Everyone stared our way.

Demetri and Felix, Afton and Santiago as well as Corin and Alec, tackled Edward.

"Don't you dare touch the princess again. She's my mate and you have no right. She said once she loathes you so why don't you leave her alone." Felix said in a threatening voice.

The guest just stared. No one dared mess with the male Volturi guards when they were so angry.

Aro came, followed by Caius, Marcus and the wives.

Aro spoke to Edward. "I think it's best that you leave, and come back when you're ready to stop stealing other people's mate."

Edward glared at Felix and gave me the grin, which used to dazzle me.

Now, it just disgusts me.

He was trying to dazzle me and I knew it.

I just glared at him and gave Felix and long, passionate kiss.

The Cullen's all walked out and Edward whispered.

"I will get you back Bella, don't you worry."

He frowned when I glared at him with all the might I had.

Don't expect that any time soon.

I'll make sure of it.

Because I was over him, I was broken no more.

R&R , they make me type faster.


	3. Chapter 3: First Contact

Ok here is chapter three! R&R!

* * *

Chapter 3: First contact

It's been a few days since the ball and I am really annoyed at the fact that they keep on contacting me. And by they I mean the Cullen's.

Seriously! I don't think who Alice thinks she is, but she needs to stop begging me to move in with her and her family! 

She's acting like I'm only with the Volturi to make her jealous or something. She's also acting like I have no where else to live and that if they come back after breaking my heart, I would love them more than the Volturi, forgive them and then ditch the volturi to move in with them.

After all, the Volturi is my true family; they accepted me for who I was.

The Cullen's want me now that I'm a super powerful vampire.

After a week they wouldn't stop calling me and I told them what I thought.

That they are self centered mother fucking sons of bitches and I want nothing to do with them!

They were hurt, but I don't care.

They have Erin, so keep her!

In fact, Erin isn't so bad. Turns out I actually like her as a friend.

The Cullen's forced her to become Edward's mate since she looks like me and Jasper manipulates her emotions so in public, it looks like they are madly in love.

And I asked one of the guard to see if she was lying, but she wasn't.

I also checked her past and that is exactly what happened.

That also explains her glaring at me in the ball room.

So right now, I'm in a abandoned hallway in the west side of the castle.

I have been getting calls from the Cullen's non stop and I am frankly too bored.

This part of the castle was abandoned because near here, outside these walls, was where Aro killed Didyme.

I keep getting freaked out because I hear these strange noises and I can't help but think of high school when I learned about Ancient Greece and the legend of the Minotaur.

The Minotaur was a creature with the head and tail of a bull and body of a man.

It fed on women and children flesh. I also remember our teacher showing us a video, about the place where the Minotaur lived and how it was killed.

This is exactly how this place where I was looked like. I shuddered.

Is it just me or did it get cold in here.

I was a vampire and nothing was supposed to be cold to me. So why do I feel so cold?

I saw something flash from the corner of my eyes and I stumbled back.

Stop it Bella! Your just being paranoid!

But even I couldn't believe that lie myself.

Vampires were never paranoid. They had excellent survival instincts.

There was nothing wrong with me.

Something was in here.

I knew that if I was human, my heart would be beating fast right now.

What was in here? I was too scared to move. I was frozen.

Just then I saw a bright light. White.

But no, I wasn't dead. I could feel my senses.

I saw something step out of the light.

I looked carefully and gasped. It was-

But it can't be! No, it was, it was My Aunty Didyme!

She looked at me with a troubled face and a small smile.

"My beautiful niece. I am so glad to see you in person. Such a kind heart." Her voice was soft and barely above a whisper.

I was enchanted. Hypnotized.

"Please Bella, My darling Isabella, help me escape, help me escape" Her voice started fading and so did the vision.

I was scared. I saw the last of her face as it faded away.

It was a face full of hope.

I was frozen and then I let out a ear piercing shriek.

All of this was too much! Don't tell me I'm overreacting! Who else can say "Oh yeah, I was visited by my dead aunt nothing big."

Yeah I thought so.

The last thing I heard were tons of people, probably the volturi, before I did the one thing vampires couldn't do.

I fell to the ground and let the darkness overwhelm me.

Felix POV  
I was here in the throne room with most of the other's when I heard a ear piercing shriek.

I froze along with the leaders and guard.

Is it just me or did that sound a lot like Bella.

"That came from the West side of the castle" One of the guards said.

I froze again. That was where Didyme was killed!

I saw Aro freeze with fear as well as the wives and Caius and Marcus.

We all got up and ran. Oh My God! Please let Bella be okay!

We finally reached the west side and I spotted a crack in the wall. It looked a lot like a room.

I pushed it open and saw a cave like room.

The guard and I entered. Along with the leaders and there wives.

I followed Bella's scent and paled when I saw it.

The other's froze.

There was Bella, on the floor, she was still vampire, but she was unconscious and there was blood around her.

But it was no ordinary blood.

It was Bella's blood.

I shared a look with Aro and Marcus.

Marcus looked close to tears. He lost one of his loved one's here and another was hurt.

Sulpicia and Athenodora were in the same condition as well as Aro and Caius.

The rest of the guard was frozen.

I ran to Bella and picked her up.

Please let her be okay.

I looked at Aro for help and he said the words that made my day even worse if possible.

"We need Carlisle's help."

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Determination

Okay! So here is the next chapter. Woo Hoo! Thank you guys for all the reviews I have received. Here is a thank you to all the people who reviewed!

Bellaangel383

TexasDrawl

joanna

bundysarah

bree-OMG-thats-me

Angel

FlowerChild67

FishluvsJasperCullen

Fire and Ice 22

AmandaWhitlockHale

The Last Night

Ashley McNaughton

Okey Dokey, that's all the people and if you review after this chapter and I didn't mention you, I will in the next chapter, so review!

Thank you again to all the people who reviewed and just read. It means a lot and I am sorry if I spelled anything wrong. I am in a hurry. Enjoy! 3)

* * *

Chapter 3: Determination

EPOV (Warning! Entering Danger Zone)

I sighed as I turned off the TV. It was so boring. As I sat there waiting for Erin to come back from hunting with Rosalie and Alice, I couldn't help but let my thought's wonder to Bella.

I did the right thing to leave her. She was so pathetic. I mean it was such a strain to always catch her when she tripped. And she had so much more flaws than that.

But all I needed was a toy to entertain me for a while.

I soon grew bored and left. But then after playing with a few more girls, I was bored with all the boundaries.

So, I met a vampire named Erin and she was pretty, a vampire version of Bella, but so much hotter than she would have been.

Of course, Erin didn't like me, so I had Jasper play with her emotions.

But anyways, back to Bella.

I heard she died a day or two after I left.

Probably committed suicide.

Pathetic.

I will admit that she was okay, but I never really wanted her, so I made the lame excuse that I had to be careful around her or I could kill her. And her eagerness. Talk about desperate.

I chuckled and I didn't really notice, but pretty soon Carlisle came in with the rest of the family.

I didn't notice Erin came back. I tried giving her a kiss but she gave me a look of disgust.

I gave Jasper a look and he sighed in annoyance, but complied and sent out waves of lust at Erin.

She tried resisting but Jasper was too good.

I decided to read his thoughts.

_God, I wish Edward would stop this, but he has blackmail, jackass, I wish Bella was still here. He's such a selfless prick, that he doesn't notice the family actually likes Bella and would prefer her. I have a feeling this will come back and bite him in the ass later on._

I glared at him and I could feel him look up at my waves of anger.

_Shit! He probably read my thoughts! But I will say I'm not sorry, it's the truth_

I was annoyed with his thoughts and turned to face Carlisle.

The rest of the family was unaware of Jasper and I, sharing a silent conversation.

Well mostly.

Carlisle cleared his throat and started speaking. "Okay, so this morning, I received an invitation from the Volturi. Apparently, there's a coronation ball for Aro's daughter. Princess Isabella, dark huntress of the night. Her full name will be revealed at the night of the ball. And obviously, we are going since, Aro is a long time friend. "He finished at last.

The rest of the family stiffened at the name. While I snorted. Yeah, like Bella would be able to receive a name like that.

It wasn't possible………right?

* * *

It was the night of the ball and Alice made sure we were properly dressed.

Properly, as in next years Chanel Fall collection.

We were standing there mostly bored, like the rest of the vampires.

Apparently, the fun wouldn't start until the Princess came out.

Excellent. Please note sarcasm.

I sighed as I watched Esme and Alice marvel over the ball room.

Well, the Volturi sure do know how to set up a party.

I let out a breath, as Aro came up out on the stage.

He was just rambling about some shit, and I zoned out until I felt his speech almost end.

"And now I would like to welcome, my daughter, Princess Isabella Marie Volturi and Prince Felix Anthony Volturi, her mate." He finished as the crowd cheered and clapped.

But my family and I stared frozen.

It couldn't be.

But it was.

There on stage, entered a gorgeous lady, wait actually more like sexy lady.

I held back my gasp at how plain old human Bella could become a Greek Goddess.

The shock was replaced by lust and longing.

I was so getting her back.

And I was pretty sure she would let Felix go for me.

I mean, look at me.

And even though her looks might have changed, her personality probably hasn't.

She looked over and smirked at me.

Yup, I was so getting her back.

I tuned in to my family's thoughts.

_Damn! Bella is so hot! _Emmett was thinking and I rolled my eyes.  
Of course he would think of stuff like that, but for him, Rosalie still beat them all, and he would never even dream of cheating on her.

_Oh My God! My BFF is alive! I can't wait for her to move in! It's going to be awesome when she moves in! _ Alice was thinking and I couldn't help but agree. I was so going to marry Bella and dump Erin!

_My daughter is alive _Carlisle kept on repeating to himself and I couldn't help but notice how happy he looked. He and Esme didn't like losing one of there "children"

_My sweet, beautiful daughter _Esme thought. Who could resist her? She was the perfect, ideal mom. But Bella was more than beautiful she was HOT!

_OMG! I really wish I was nice to her; I really did miss her _Rosalie thought the truth.

_Wow, I'm so happy I don't have to hold my breath around her anymore _Jasper thought referring to Bella's eighteenth birthday party disaster.

_Thank God! If only Bella would come back to them, they will let me go! But, I wouldn't want to separate her from Felix. They make a good couple. _Erin thought and I resisted the urge to growl.

I was going to get Bella back, and I would never back down without a fight.

R&R! I hope you liked Edward's POV. I won't so them often though.

It is kind of hard to write what's going on in his mind.

Please check out my other stories and R&R for them too.

Xoxo  
jade 


	5. Chapter 5: Not Again!

OMG! Thank you all for the awesome reviews! Okay, so I received a review that said, how come Alice didn't see Edward blackmail Jasper, and that was because, Alice can only see the future, so before Edward told Jasper he was going to blackmail him, Edward focused his mind on whether or not to prank Emmett and after Edward did the blackmailing, Alice wouldn't be able to see that since it was the past. I hope that explains it.

Okay, so here are the reviewers who reviewed for chapter 4:

FlowerChild67

The Last Night

paul's wolf girl-17

emmetandbella123

bree-OMG-thats-me

Fire and Ice 22

joanna

abaker9

AvidReader417

Vamp-girl

Isabelleong2468

Okay! So thanks to these people for reviewing!

Chapter 5: Not Again!

BPOV  
I regained my senses and all I could hear was the pounding of my head.

I was a vampire for crying out loud! I wasn't supposed to faint.

"Okay, she seems to be okay" I heard a voice say.

I tried remembering who it belonged to and the pain was instantly gone, replaced by anger.

What the fuck was he doing here!

I shot out of bed and startled Aro, Caius, Marcus, Athenodora, Sulpicia, Felix and them.

"What the fuck are they doing here!?" I yelled and asked Aro.

"Bella calm down. You fainted and we had to ask Carlisle to see what was wrong, after all it isn't normal for a vampire to faint, and of course the rest of the family had to come" Aro explained calmly.

I felt waves of calm hit me and glared at Jasper, who in turn stopped and looked away.

I calmed down and nodded, with my lips pressed in a tight line.

I was afraid to speak knowing fully well, I wouldn't be able to speak, only scream.

After a few minutes, I asked "So, do you know why I fainted?" I remembered meeting *gulp* Didyme *gulp* but, I have no idea why I would faint.

Although my question was directed to Aro, Carlisle answered.

"What I learned is that, a vampire can only faint when he/she tries to contact another world, or vice versa." He said looking at me strangely.

In fact, the whole room was, but Edward had a bit of lust in his eyes.

Disgusting.

I tried avoiding everyone's eyes, I just had a gut feeling telling me not to tell them.

I heard Felix get up and kiss me, breaking the awkward silence.

I heard Edward growl and lost it.

"You know what Dickward? Just shut the hell up! Stop growling like a fucking animal! You left me, so deal with it! I love Felix and if you "love" me so much, leave me the fuck alone and go back to asshole town!" I panted and felt Felix shake with silent laughter behind me.

In fact, everyone was trying to hold in there laughter.

I grinned satisfied as Edward hung his head low.

Emmett gave me a thumbs up and Jasper grinned.

Rosalie grinned as well as Alice.

I had a feeling I might forgive them soon.

Except Edward.

##################

Later that day:

I was walking to my room, pondering what Didyme meant.

I kept hearing her words, save me, over and over again.

That was when, I noticed another passageway.

I looked around and noticed I was, once again, in the west side of the castle.

Making sure no one was near by, I ran inside.

I had a feeling Didyme was going to be here.

Running through the labyrinth type place, I stopped at the center.

The walls were covered with crystals and multicolor gems.

Just then, there was a flash again and Didyme made herself present.

I looked at her smiling figure and noticed her wearing a floor length, silk white dress.

Her honey blonde hair had a white flower halo on top, nestled around her head.

She looked like a Greek goddess would.

She then spoke "I knew you would return, you are so kind" Her voice sounded no more than a whisper, soft and musical.

I was once again hypnotized.

She then smiled and motioned me forward.

"Come my darling niece, come with me" She said

I followed her in my trance like state to the white light.

The box in my hand fell to the floor with a loud thud.

I heard footsteps again running towards here.

Didyme disappeared inside and I soon followed.

Right before I disappeared I turned and saw the Volturi and Cullen's looking with awestruck expressions.

Felix pleaded."Bella please snap out of it, you can't leave me!" His eyes were full of venom tears.

I snapped out of my trance and immediately noticed where I was.

"Oh My God! Felix help pull me out!" I screamed.

He tried, but something pulled me in, but it was too late.

I was blinded with white.

FPOV

I stared in horror as the light faded away, with my Bella in it.

I turned around and saw everyone, and I mean everyone sobbing.

Jasper looked at me with a devastated expression.

"Before you talked to her, she was in a trance. She couldn't feel her own emotions, or senses. She was blank and she followed a voice which told her to go in" Jasper said and everyone froze.

"It wasn't a vampire, or anything living" Jasper quickly added, feeling everyone's emotions.

I think everyone else's expression was the same as mine, confused.

Jasper took a deep breath and answered….

* * *

Okay! Please R&R! I hope you liked this chapter, and the little cliffy.

It get's harder to post because of a school and I have to make a science fair project so I warn you, chapter's might become short.

Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!

Next Chapter will be up ASAP.

Love ya'll! (NOT in that way!)

Xoxo  
jade


	6. Chapter 6: Land of the Dead

Okay, so here is the next chapter and at the end there will be a preview for my new story I will be writing, named "My Black Rose" and the summary. Please tell me how it sounds and if I should continue to write chapter 1 for it. And be sure to R&R for this story.

And one more thing, some one reviewed asking me if the story will be Bella and Felix or change to Bella and Edward, I honestly think it will stay Bella and Felix unless my viewers don't like that.

So here it is! Chapter 6!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Land of the Dead

Just as soon as the light came, it was gone and I was left standing deserted in a middle of a black field with red roses.

The only three thoughts running through my head were:

Where is Didyme?

What did I get my self into?

And

Where the hell am I?

I sighed and started walking knowing full well, none of my thoughts were going to be answered if I stay here.

A few minutes later I felt…..tired?

Vampires aren't supposed to feel tired! What the hell is wrong with me!?

I looked down and almost fell over from shock.

My skin was tan, not even close to pale.

I saw a puddle and ran over to it.

What I saw shocked me; I had violet blue eyes and blonde hair!

I couldn't be magically human because when I was human, I had brown hair and brown eyes and ivory skin, not a freaking tan!

I took a deep breath and decided to keep walking; it didn't take a genius to know I was not normal but special in more ways than one.

It was inevitable no matter what and I had to suck it up and keep going on.

I kept walking until I suddenly felt sort of uneasy.

Like something was watching me.

I shook if off, I was known for being paranoid.

A few minutes later I kept walking when I heard a rustling in the bushes.

I automatically turned around and looked at the place where I heard the rustling.

What I saw next shocked me.

A girl, no more than sixteen came out.

But that wasn't it.

She had green skin, and dark black hair.

Her eyes were round and completely black. Her nose was crooked and pointy.

The place where her mouth should be had stitches and she was wearing a white, floor length ugly dress.

I was paralyzed as she opened her so called mouth.

It turned into a menacing grin and I realized she had no teeth, only black.

But that didn't scare me, what did was that fact that blood, red and black was dripping from her, head to toe, all over.

She laughed a menacing sound and screeched the same word over and over again.

"Kill"

My body went numb and my blood turned cold.

Then I did the rational thing any one would do.

I ran.

FPOV

I was still frozen in shock and worry.

I mean who wouldn't, after they saw the love of there life, sucked in a white portal thingy, under someone's control.

Completely normal. Please note the sarcasm.

The whole guard, the Cullen's, the leaders and the wives were in the throne room along with me.

"What could have happened to her?" I yelled out in frustration.

Aro looked at me with a tortured expression.

"We know as much as you do" He answered.

I sighed and sat down.

Edward stood up. "So you're just going to give up?! I wonder what she ever saw in a coward like you!" He yelled at me.

I looked at him with a murderous expression and lunged for his throat,

But before any one could stop us, there was a bright light right in the middle of the room.

I stopped as well as Edward and everyone else to look.

There was no more light any more.

I it's place was a woman. She was a red head with sky blue eyes.

It was obvious she was a ghost.

She looked around at the pain stricken and curious vampires before taking out something from her velvet robe.

3rd person's POV

She took a mirror out of her robe and threw it at the ground.

There was an explosion of purple fireworks and the vampires were blinded.

After they regained there eyesight, the woman was gone and in the place of the mirror, was a huge mirror.

They looked in wonder as an image appeared.

And gasped as they saw Bella, in a black field full of black roses.

Carlisle and the leaders gasped as they recognized the place.

"It can't be!" Marcus and Caius yelled.

Aro and Carlisle stayed silent.

The other vampires were impatient.

"What is it" Felix exclaimed.

Aro and Carlisle looked at each other before answering.

"The location where we see Bella, is the Land of the Dead."

Everyone gasped, knowing all the myths about it and also knowing it won't be long for the "creature" to come out.

Felix stayed frozen and horror stricken, praying for his love's safety.

* * *

Summary for My Black Rose:

Bella Swan was abused at home and bullied at school. At home, her step father, Phil, who was staying with her while her real father, Charlie, was on a year long business trip, abused her. At school, Edward Anthony Mason and his posse`, brother: Emmett, friend: Jasper Whitlock Hale, Rosalie Lillian Hale, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Tanya Denali bullied her. Her only three friends were: Edward's kind sister, Alice Mary Mason, Angela Weber and Angela's boyfriend, Ben Cheney. One day Phil goes too far and stabs Bella. He's about to stab Bella once more in the heart, but Charlie suspects something and asks his police friends to visit and they see him about to kill Bella. So he's arrested and Bella's in the hospital. Alice is crying next to her when the other's come by to apologize. But Bella then dies and Alice shuns them out. Years later, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are in a coven with Carlisle and Esme when they see two familiar faces. Care to Elaborate?

Preview:

"Bella please forgive us! We really are sorry! If only we k-knew" Edward stuttered.

Alice glared at them. It was there fault Bella was in here and she wanted nothing more than to kill them.

Wait! She wanted nothing more than to torture them and then give them a slow painful death.

She wiped away her anger as she stared at her poor, defenseless best friend.

The tears sprung out of her eyes and she felt the warm liquid trail down her cheeks and land into her lap.

What did Bella ever do to deserve this?

She was kind, did her work and was so perfect!  
Phil was a bastard and so were these bitches in front of her.

She held Bella's cold hand and shivered as the chill spread throughout her body.

Bella smiled weakly at Alice, completely ignoring there apologies.

"Don't cry Ali, it wasn't your fault, you were the perfect best friend" Bella assured her.

Alice's heart broke and she chuckled slightly.

"Even when your in pain, you worry about others, silly selfless Bella" She smiled weakly.

Bella gave her a small grin as Alice kissed her forehead.

"Please forgive us Bella!" Rosalie pleaded and Alice glared at her.

"Why don't you shut up Barbie bimbo! You all think a stupid fucking apology is going to help her? All the pain you caused her, is going to go away? Well your wrong you fucking bitches! Go to hell and die!" Everyone except Bella was staring at Alice in shock.

Alice never EVER lost her temper.

Bella smiled at Alice fondly and was about to say something when all of a sudden, the heart monitor started beating wildly and Bella started thrashing.

Alice started yelling for the doctor while the other's watched in horror.

A few minutes later, the monitor stopped into one long beep as did Bella.

The whole room was dead silent.

Bella was gone.

End Preview

Tell me how you like it!

R&R for this and the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: On the Run

Here is the next chapter for Changes of the Heart. R&R!  
!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

Chapter 7: On the run

The vampires all sat still in the room. They were frozen as they watched the images passing through the mirror.

The horror and sadness evidently clear on there faces as they saw the horrid, dreaded creature appear.

She was as ugly as ever, scarier than any horror movie. Her face was enough to scare the bravest man in the world.

As if that wasn't enough, the person who had to face the creature just had to be Bella.

She was the only one who had heard of the legends, but not a lot.

The worst part was they couldn't help her at all.

Everyone's heart broke as they saw Bella run at vampire speed, with the creature cackling and floating behind her.

They knew what she wanted. She wanted to trap Bella in her place.

So Bella would have to deal with the pain. Then 'it' would feast on her soulless body, enter it despite all flaws, and search for 'its' next pray.

There were recorded to be only 4 vampires who managed to enter the land of the dead, but no one knows what happened to them.

They were hiding from her, trying to make an army big enough to kill 'it'

There names were Brad, Blake, Bree, and Bure`m. (pronounced: Boo- raim).

All names began with a B.

And even though the vampires refused to think about it, they knew Bella would soon have to join them.

The creature enjoyed people's pain and torturing them.

If anyone ever saw her, she wouldn't stop chasing after them.

They watched in despair as Bella ran, knowing the creature was faster and she stood no chance.

Felix was rocking himself back and forth trying to shut out all sounds and images.

His eyes shut tightly. Features contorted in pain.

Edward was watching with immense pain on his face.

They knew how Felix must feel; she was after all his one true love, his mate. He kept on muttering in Italian: "lo non ti Bella, non ho potuto mantenere al sicuro, perdonami amore mio." (Translation: I failed you Bella, I couldn't keep you safe, forgive me my love)

What happened next was way unexpected.

BPOV

I ran as fast as I could, which was really fast.

Even though I was supposed to be a vampire, I could feel the adrenalin rush, my breaths becoming into pants and my throat burned, yet I couldn't find the power in me to stop. Knowing that what ever that thing is, it wants to kill me, and I would SOOO not allow that to happen.

My new found blonde hair flowed easily behind me.

My eyes taking in everything.

My senses were a lot sharper now, but I could feel something trying to drain the energy from me.

Of course the witch would have a power.

I refused to give in even though I wanted too.

I don't know how long I would last, but the farther away from death, the better.

I always thought that if I ever had to face death, I wouldn't be scared.

But now that it's in front of me, or behind, I am scared shitless.

Just as I was about to allow my death to ensue, I felt something slam into me.

I was immediately alert and was about to scream but thought better of it, this thing HAD to better than her.

I felt something slide across my neck and immediately all power and energy came back to me.

I stood up and brushed my pants.

I was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black shirt with a grey vest.

My grey converse with black splattered paint designs was still clean.

I figured that this person was here to help me, since if it wanted to kill me, it would have done so already.

I looked into the eyes of my savior and noticed he was a vampire, but he had hazel eyes and black hair.

He was gorgeous but had nothing on Felix.

He took out his hand and I shook it.

"Hi! My name is Blake Livingston and those are my friends" He pointed behind him to 3 other vampires.

Two girls and a boy.

One girl had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair.

The other girl was a dark red head with green eyes.

The last guy was a brunette, with blue eyes.

I nodded and introduced myself "Bella, Bella Volturi"

That was when I first noticed the beautiful necklace resting on my neck.

It was a deep red garnet with some kind of powder inside, which was hazel.

And that was when I also noticed the creature about 50 feet away from me, with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Okay! So hopefully you liked this chapter!

I gave you a lot of info on the creature in this chapter. More will be coming up.

As for her picture, think of the girl with green skin in Scary Movie 2.

Except with pitch black eyes, no teeth, stitches in the place where her lips should be and black and red blood dripping from her.

R&R!

Xoxo  
jade


End file.
